The Expanded Roommate Agreement Realization
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a thought on what living with Sheldon for a day as a married couple would be like for Penny and Leonard.


**A day in the life of a new family?**

 **Love the new dynamic but don't own a thing.**

Penny exited the bathroom and walked down the hall into the living room yawning broadly as she sleepily turned left to the kitchen groping for some coffee to start the day.

Sheldon sat in his spot mournfully looking at the Television broadcast of yet another Dr. Who Rerun with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. As Penny rummaged through the cabinets finding the desired elements that were needed to properly start her day, Sheldon looked over and whined a slight sound that Penny took notice of.

As Penny finished loading the coffee maker, she looked over at the couch catching sight of Sheldon with large Puppy Dog eyes. Sighing, Penny reached for a bowl and then for the box of shredded wheat. Quietly, through yet another yawn, Penny filled the bowl and then placed a quarter cup of 2% milk on top and then brought the cereal over to Sheldon and placed it on the coffee table. Penny smiled and ruffled Sheldon's hair. "There ya go Sweetie…"

Sheldon eagerly picked up the bowl of cereal and started to eat. "THaaank you Pennnny!"

Penny made her way back to the coffee, pouring some in the large yellow cup and then settling down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Awww… your Welcome Sweetie".

Leonard rounded the corner adjusting his watch and smiled at Penny. "Good morning my Wife". He then poured himself a cup of coffee and settled next to Penny giving her a soft kiss.

Penny smiled and returned the kiss. "Good morning my husband".

Sheldon was happy to see Leonard was finally up. "Leonard!...Leonard!... there was another article about our paper…"

Leonard smiled. "Really? Oh boy!. C'mere…. Give me the article…. C'mere!"

Penny sighed. "Leonard… let Sheldon finish his breakfast… I just got him situated… You can play with your article later. He doesn't need to get all riled up… Make sure he uses the bathroom when he's done."

Sheldon looked from Leonard to penny and back to Leonard. Leonard shrugged. "Sorry buddy… finish you breakfast". Sheldon whimpered a bit and then returned to his breakfast and rerun of Dr. Who.

Penny sighed as she turned to look at her husband. "You know… it doesn't help when you do that in front of Sheldon. We're supposed to present a united front… you support me and I support you… we can discuss the issues later behind closed doors… I'm going to take a shower". Penny got off the stool and gave Leonard a peck in the cheek.

Leonard smiled. "Want me to join you?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Really… Leonard? After that? Why don't you take Sheldon out to the park… it's his day for exercise… and you bought that new Flash Frisbee…" Penny smiled and went down the hall to Leonard's room.

Sheldon was listening to the conversation and jumped up from his spot. "Oh Goody… oh goody… oh GOODY!" He then went running toward his room.

Leonard breathed heavy. "FINE… I'll just throw on a pair of jeans and be right with you". He went back to his bedroom to see Penny bending over looking for new underwear for the day. The sight was unbelievable this early in the morning. It was all the better considering she had already shed her robe and camisole, therefore bent over in just her thin yellow panties. Leonard quietly walked up from behind and ran his hands up her waist and along the sides of Penny's breasts, tenderly cupping each. "Good morning once again… my wife…" He then kissed Penny on the shoulder as she stood up at the touch of her husband's hands on her body.

Penny turned in Leonard's arms and smiled "Not fair…" She then pulled his t-shirt over his head as he dropped his robe to the floor, thus making their attire the same. Penny pulled Leonard in for a tight hug, pressing their chests together. She then ran her hands into the back of Leonard's boxers caressing his cute little tushie. Smiling into Leonard's ear before nibbling on his ear lobe, Penny whispered. "Simon says…"

Leonard took no time at all to follow the instructions and ran his hands down the back of Penny's panties firmly grasping her butt as she managed to hop up into his hold.

Penny gasped just a bit as she slid in his hold and encountered a bit of an "obstruction". Leonard moaned as Penny giggled. "Maybe that shower could wait just a bit".

* * *

Not so long after their little romp down "Newlywed Lane", Penny sat up and sighed. "Maybe I'll just throw on some running clothes and take a little run while you and Sheldon play in the park… THENNNN… when we get backkk…" Penny poked a finger to Leonard's nose. "We can take that shower... to… geth… ER!..."

Leonard smiled widely, then turned his head to the door. "SHELDON!... ARE YOU READY TO GO?" He then turned back toward Penny and buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Penny pushed him away. "Save that for later… you're no good for another twenty to thirty minutes anyway… get going or we may never get this day off the ground…"

Leonard smiled "You mean… out of bed…"

Penny giggled pointing at the door. "GO!"

Leonard quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going out to the living room… He turned the corner by the bathroom and slipped on his sneakers. Finding Sheldon sitting in his spot looking a little annoyed, Leonard smiled guiltily… "Ready to go?"

Sheldon harrumphed. "Honestly Leonard… Is that all that you two can think of? I hope you haven't used up all your energy… we haven't been to the park in three weeks…"

Leonard took his keys from the bowl next to the door. "I know… maybe if we're lucky, we can catch one of the recitals of the Lord of the Rings… I think this month it's The Return of the King"…

Just as Sheldon was getting up, Penny came into the living room dressed in tight running shorts, a sports bra and pink running shoes. The shorts were more than flattering to her curves and Leonard was very impressed.

Sheldon sighed. "There goes your concentration…"

The three left the apartment with Penny leading the way followed by Leonard. Without turning to address Sheldon, Leonard smiled. "Actually, my concentration is JUST fine!" Penny heard the comment and smiled to herself, happy with the outfit she picked out just for her Honey. Penny knew Leonard well enough that she could just imagine her husband's eyes "laser locked" to her ass as she made sure there was just a bit more wiggle and sway to her hips as she made her way to the lobby.

Arriving at the lobby, Penny quickly turned to see that Leonard had indeed been checking her out. He didn't even avert his eyes like he used to when they had first met. Back then, she got into the habit of playing a little game with Leonard trying to catch him staring at her as she was navigating the stairs. If he was going down as she was coming up, he would always steal a glance at her boobs and then settle on her face. If she was going down and he was coming up, he would always look at her legs a bit before saying "Hi" just a bit late causing her to smile. If they were both going up or down, Leonard would always "play" the gentleman and offer to let Penny go first. He was often a step behind. She knew he was enjoying the view, and she really didn't mind. She thought that he was so cute trying to hide what he was doing. Every once in a while, she would make sure she would catch him and knowingly smile at him causing poor Leonard to immediately blush.

Today, however, Leonard came to the bottom of the stairs and looked into the eyes of his wife, knowing that he had been caught. Instead of blushing, he smiled back into her beautiful green eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Reeeely nice outfit…"

Penny giggled. "I thought you would approve. Well… I think I'll start my run. You boys have a good time. Leonard… don't make Sheldon run too much, he hasn't been out too much lately and you don't want him to get lame. You'll just wind up carrying him to bed when he stiffens up…."

Leonard looked concerned. "Okay, but you get to carry him up the stairs".

Sheldon rolled his eyes… "Oh brother… will you two ever stop… we're just going to the park for a little exercise".

Penny gave Leonard a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll find you after I get a little hungry. We can all go for a bear claw…" Penny then turned and went out the door while putting in her ear buds so she could listen to music during her run.

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon had gone to the park as planned. They had tossed around the Flash Frisbee until Sheldon had thrown it back to Leonard as Penny was walking toward him on the path. In an effort to impress his new wife, Leonard ran after the Frisbee as it faded away from him. Leonard had not noticed that the ground was falling away down a hill toward a thicket of trees. Just as he thought he was able to reach out and grab the floating disc, Leonard ran right into a small tree. He glanced off the side and managed to tumble down the slope coming to rest just as the Frisbee landed on his chest. Not wanting the moment to pass entirely unclaimed, Leonard held up the Frisbee and exclaimed "GOT IT!"

Penny gasped as she watched her husband hit and then tumble away from the tree. She stood motionless as Leonard came to a stop and took hold of what little pride was left to him before humility would certainly set in. She then ran over to him as Sheldon also made his way to the now bruised and humble Physicist. "Sweetie…. Are you okay?" Penny knelt down and proceeded to check Leonard for any apparent harm.

Leonard smiled at the care and concern exhibited by the vision of loveliness beside him. "I'm fine… the biggest bruise goes to my Ego…" Penny helped Leonard to his fee and proceeded to pull him into a tight hug. Leonard groaned in discomfort. "Ohhhh… baby…. That's enough…"

Sheldon sighed. "If you two are finished, I believe the Lord of the Rings Recital is going to start in the clearing that Leonard has so fortuitously found himself in."

Penny took Leonard by the hand over to a bench and sat down motioning to him. "Sweetie… come here and lie down… Sheldon… why don't you run off and join the other kids… we'll be right here."

Sheldon smiled widely. "Thaaank you Pennnnny!" HE then trundled off to sit cross legged in the center of the group on the lawn just down from the bench that was occupied by the newlyweds.

Leonard thought that this was just too incredible to believe. He was lying down with his head in the lap of the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth as she ran her fingers through his wavy hair. Penny looked down. "How's that feel Sweetie?"

Leonard smiled up at her. "If I knew that this much attention was at the end of a little run in the park… I would have played outside a lot more…"

Penny giggled. "Sweetie… you should probably stick to indoor activities… besides… I can pretty much guarantee that I will give you some attention later tonight…" Penny winked and slyly smiled at Leonard then leaned down to give him a tender but passionate kiss.

Leonard sat up and Penny took one of her favorite snuggle positions, scooching into the nook of Leonard's shoulder and neck as he put his arm around her. They both gazed over at the gaggle of children that were listening to the tales of Hobbits, Orcs and Wizards. Penny smiled as she nuzzled into Leonard. "He's so cute when he listens to these stories… Look how quiet and happy he is."

Leonard sighed. "It's too bad we can't pay them to come up to the apartment to keep him busy."

Penny poked Leonard in the side. "Honey… it's not that bad… Sheldon accepts that we're married… if he didn't, he wouldn't have given ALL of us that trip to San Francisco… Besides… we can just go back to 4B if we want extra privacy."

Leonard leaned over and took Penny into an embrace. They proceeded to passionately kiss despite being in the park. Suddenly, there was a clearing of someone's throat that got their attention. Sheldon stood beside the bench with his arms crossed. "Must you two constantly take up valuable time with these tawdry personal displays of affection?"

Penny rubbed Leonard's back as he stared down at his shoes unhappy at the interruption. She looked up at Sheldon. "Are you done already? Okay then…" Penny looked at her watch. "Let's get going… I need a few things from the mall on the way home".

Sheldon looked horrified. "The MALL?"

Leonard stood up. "Yes Sheldon… the Mall… we won't be too awful long." When they got to the car, Penny put a flannel plaid shirt on over her sports bra. The tails were just long enough to cover her backside and added nicely to her outfit.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sheldon had started to get antsy as Penny looked at yet another pair of shoes in yet another shoe store with the excuse being she needed to coordinate the outfit she just purchased in order to look good at the upcoming sales meeting being held in Las Vegas. It was her intention to bring Leonard along so they could get a few days to themselves. Being the last visit, for their wedding, didn't exactly end so well, Penny wanted to make it up to him and was planning on upscaling their room to a bridal suite so they could properly celebrate being married.

At the next remark from Sheldon, Penny turned to Leonard and sighed. "What do you say you take him to Dave & Busters… maybe he will be distracted enough to be at least civil…"

Leonard perked up at the prospect. There were plenty of arcade games that they could amuse themselves with while Penny busied herself with the purchases she wanted to get. The two grown men found themselves in the middle of a battle to the death in a new virtual reality shooting game with a couple of pre-teens. Sheldon kept barking out orders as Leonard attempted to cover their most recent retreat.

* * *

Penny walked up from behind and tapped Leonard on the shoulder. He stepped out and let Penny take his place. It wasn't long before she had dispatched of the offending adolescents. Smiling, she took off the helmet and blew across the barrel of the gun. "That's how ya do it BOYS!" The two youths looked on with disbelieving yet inappropriate leers until Leonard stepped in front of Penny to block their view.

The three friends had a somewhat quiet meal. Penny reached for Leonard's hand. "Sweetie… you have to see this new comforter I saw… it's so cool… there's this bold geometric print… all through it… it will go with ALL KINDS of new sheets and pillows…" Leonard smiled and patted Penny's hand. "Whatever you want…. What… ever… you want…" Sheldon was quite distracted as he could see the gaming floor from his seat. "Look Leonard… World of Warcraft is open!... Oh… OH! Assassins Creed!" Leonard sighed. "Buddy… haven't we played enough?" Before Sheldon insisted on playing a few more rounds of games Penny rubbed Leonard's shoulder. "Sweetie… he's so happy. Do we really want to poke that particular Bear?" Leonard nodded. "You're right… Sheldon… pick ONE and then Penny and you can play… but not too long". Penny turned to Leonard with a shocked look to find him smiling widely back at her. "Love you…"

* * *

On the way home Sheldon fell asleep in the back seat of the car as Penny held Leonard's free hand and drew small circles on it with her thumb. When they got to Los Robles Avenue, a very tired Sheldon was guided up the stairs by Penny and led into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After tucking him into bed with a soft verse of Soft Kitty, Sheldon was out like a light.

Penny went to close the door just as Leonard came with two cups of Green Tea and lemon. Leonard smiled. The Green Tea is supposed to be relaxing…. I figured you could use some after this day. The honey is just because you love honey… and I love …you…"

Penny smiled and took the tea, closed Sheldon's door and walked down the hall into Leonard's room. Once there, she took the two cups of tea and placed them on the night stand. Almost immediately, she threw her arms around Leonard's neck and attempted to finish the passionate kiss they started in the park. It wasn't long before they were naked and under the covers taking their passion to yet another level. Leonard eased his ministrations slowly moving his hips to get a full appreciation for his bride as she held his hips close to hers increasing the depth of their union. There were no words as they gazed into each other's eyes, just the understanding of the deep feelings of love they had for each other. Leonard quickened his pace as the smile on Penny's face grew. The shortening of their breathing was a telltale sign they were both chasing their own climax. Penny suddenly held Leonard in a tight embrace as her insides spasmed in a new ecstasy. The feeling of Penny's tight contractions pulled Leonard over the edge, both holding on as the rode out the wonderful feeling of the closeness they only had for each other.

Penny sat up against the headboard on some pillows with the comforter pulled up. Leonard sat similarly next to her, both sipping on the now cooled tea. Penny ran a hand through her hair and then through Leonard's. So… do you think we can handle living with Sheldon for a while?"

Leonard smiled. "Maybe for a while… but we REALLY need to figure how to get Amy back on the Sheldon Train… This was a LONG day!"

Penny took their cups and placed them back on the night stand. "Deal… tomorrow, I'll call the girls and set up a Girl's Night… I'm sure Bernadette and I can bring Amy around to see that Sheldon is perfect for her… but right now… I think I need a little more time just being Mrs. Penny Hofstadter…."

Leonard grinned widely as he pulled the covers up and over them, gazing at Penny's naked beauty just a bit.

Penny giggled. "Still staring at the goods?"

Leonard smiled as he pulled Penny in for an embrace. "Yeah… BABY!"


End file.
